


Smudge Lipstick

by floatingpetals



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Nicknames, Reader Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: I was wondering if I could request something with Chris and the prompt: 191. “Behave” (smut).”





	Smudge Lipstick

A warm hand settled on the inside of her thigh, Chris giving her a reassuring squeeze through the fabric of her dress. Y/N ripped her gaze away from the window, where she was watching the scenery pass by with budding anxiety, and hesitantly smiled in response. She hated how nervous she was about this and hated how transparent she was about that fear. She wasn’t the actor, after all, Chris had that taken care of. Yet she couldn’t help the butterflies exploding in her stomach every time she thought about stepping on the carpet in front of all those cameras.

“Hey, you good?” Chris leaned over the space between them, running the pad of his finger down her cheek. Numbly, Y/N nodded and turned back to the window.

“Yeah. Just a little on edge is all.” She mumbled, taking a deep calming breath. Slowly she turned back to Chris, who hadn’t turned his eyes from her. Y/N tried her best to smile and reach up to scratch the scruff on his chin. He hummed in appreciation, pulling a giggle from Y/N. “I’m sorry. I’m already ruining your big night.”

“You haven’t ruined anything, babe.” Chris chuckled, the corner of his lips turning up in a crooked grin. “You just being here has made this even better than it could have been.”

Y/N let out a soft laugh, kissing his cheek. Her nose scrunched up at the lingering stain from her lips. Chris swatted her hands away while she tried to wipe off the color. Both laughed as they all but wrestled in the SUVs back seats, Y/N trying in vain to rub off the lipstick while Chris whined loudly.

“Chris. N-stop it!” Y/N giggled, making a show of licking her thumb before gripping his chin to hold him in place. “You can’t walk out on the carpet with my lipstick all over your face!”

“Maybe I want to!” He protested with another loud whine, akin to a whine of an overgrown three-year-old, pouting when she was successful at rubbing her thumb against his cheek. Y/N let out a cry of triumph and sat back with a cheeky grin, smoothing her dress out.

Chris exhaled, narrowing his eyes at her. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, making a noise of mock disgust. “Gross. Now I have your spit all over my face.”

Y/N snorted and rolled her eyes once again at his childishness. Mouth faster than her brain could process things, she replied easily. 

“Oh please. You wish it was more than just my spit on your face.”

She didn’t even mean to let the words slip from her mouth. It just happened, like a bad train wreck, she couldn’t look away from. Mortified, Y/N dared a glance over to Chris, who had become suddenly still in the seat next to her. His eyes were wide, mouth falling open in shock. It was like his brain shut down and had to reboot, completely taken off guard by the words that came out of her mouth. A slow grin spread on his face, and he slid up next to her.

“You’re not wrong.” He leaned in to whisper hotly in her ear. “But don’t you think we should wait until we get home? And not in the back seat of an SUV with an audience? Huh, baby girl?”

A shiver went up Y/N’s spine, her body instantly reacting to the low timbre of his voice and the warmth of his breath. He smirked, watching her pupils dilate when she tilted her head towards him. He hooked an around her shoulders, tucking her securely against his side. She squirmed in her seat, chewing on her lower lip. Chris’s eyes narrowed. He swooped down and took hold of her earlobe between his teeth, dragging his teeth down her skin. Y/N shuddered, rolling her head to the side to give him more access despite it being a punishment.

“I asked you a question.” He growled low. Y/N bit down on her lip, holding back from letting out a low whimper in response at his husky tone.

“Yes.” She whispered, not trusting her voice. Chris brought a hand up to her neck, wrapping his long fingers loosely around her neck. He gave a tight second long squeeze, letting out a sigh of disappointment. She didn’t need him to say a word to correct herself. “Yes, _sir_.”

Chris leaned back with a satisfied smirk, his eyes never leaving her. He chuckled and adjusted his bow tie with the one free hand.

“Good. Now, **behave** and I might just reward you later.” He said, his voice promising that if she did, it would be well worth it. It was always worth following his orders, he was never one to disappoint. 

Y/N let out a shuddering breath, squirming in her seat again. Chris had dropped his hand from her neck and had taken up rubbing small circles on her bare shoulder. Heat pooled in her stomach at the touch, and it took everything in her not to moan softly at the innocent touch. Hell, it took her full willpower to not jump his bones right now.

Silence filled the small SUV as the driver, who was expertly ignoring the exchange behind him, pulled up to the venue. The air was still thick when he climbed out to open Chris’s door. Before the driver could open his door, Chris swiftly turned and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. Caught off guard, Y/N was left blinking hazily in her seat while Chris climbed out. Another usher walked to Y/N’s side and open the door, the cool breeze of the late California air hit her skin and brought her back to the present.

She could easily say the goosebumps were because she was cold, her off the shoulder dress did little to cover her. She could easily say her hammering heart was because of nerves. But when she stepped around the car to Chris’s waiting arm, she knew she couldn’t blame anything but Chris and his stupid ability to flip her world upside down with a simple look. It didn’t help that he looked drop dead gorgeous in that black suit she so loved. She shivered when his fingers rested possessively on her hip, tightening to remind her of his effect on her. He smirked and leaned down to whisper once again in her ear.

“Don’t forget. Behave, baby girl.” 


End file.
